jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:6 Scary Things in Video Games/@comment-207.233.48.100-20170501164643
Here's what I think are the Top 10 Scariest, Places/Characters/Music in video games (even Rated E games fall into this category); keep in mind, this is my opinion: #10-Old chateau in Pokemon D/P/Pl: Gen 4 was me and my sister's first Pokemon game, even to this day, my sister loves the Gen 4 games and hopes Nintendo makes a Sinnoh remake. But as kids playing this game for the first time when sis was 9 and I was 11, we didn't think too much of it back then. But listening to the chateau now, it's so creepy. But I love the game nonetheless. #9-Orphan in Final Fantasy 13: I've thought Barthandulus was the final boss, since I've gotten sick of the old coot and His shnadigans. After putting him in his place for the Final time, I thought it was finally over, until I heard his voice again but it's not him, ALL my confidence and hopes were crushed and down the drain after realizing I have to kill orphan. He's so sadistic and careless like that old fart that I just squashed like a bug. But it does end up leaving a bitter yet satisfying taste in my mouth. #8- Shadow Temple from Ocarina of Time: I've got my hands on the 3ds remake again, the place in the Shadow Temple is so weird, stained with blood of the victims, the music is so dead, and creepier still is Dead-hand himself. #7-Cinnabar Island mansion from Pokemon R/B/Y/G: Obviously, I didn't get a chance to play the original games, so I'll play them in the Future. Personally, I think the Lavender town theme is overrated, THERE JUST URBAN LEGENDS people! Anyway, when I heard the music in Cinnabar mansion on youtube, it did freak me out more than the Lavender town music. #6- Zant and his theme from Twilight Princess: I've seen some twilight princess playlist on Youtube, so when I saw Zant, I knew I had to put it on my list. He's weird, psychotic, crazy, and a bit on the intimidating side. Both Zant and his Theme share this list. #5-Unown radio from G/S/C: I listened to the HG/SS version of the Unown radio and it's less scary. SO G/S/G's version of it is terrifying. #4-Fire Temple in Ocarina of Time: when I was playing the 3D version of the game on my 3ds system, the chant in it so unnerving. But the chant from the N64 takes the cake. #3-The cradle will fall in Final Fantasy 13: I love Final Fantasy, since I'm a huge fan of the games along with Kingdom Hearts. But when I reached Orphan's cradle for the first time, I thought I was listening to Earthbound (I haven't played the game, but I've seen gameplay footages), so I had to beat the game, cuz I got sick of struggling thick and thin in the game. But still one of my favorites. #2- Majora from Majora's mask: I've always thought that Skull Kid was to blame, but it was none other than Majora. So at first I've had no idea on how to beat him, so I've end up using the Light arrows and the Fairy's sword and the Upgraded sword. But that mask left me nothing but 'WTF hapened'. Before we moved onto Number 1, shout out to those who didn't make the cut, here's some Honorable mentions. -Earthbound other world music (bofre facing Gigas) -Taejin's tower music from Final fantasy 13 -Gigas from Earthbound -Koume and Kotake from Ocarina of Time -??? from Majora's mask and Skyward Sword -Great Fairies from the Legend of Zelda franchise -Bat person from Skyward Sword -Boos from Super Mario series -Dry bones from Super Mario -Dark Link from Legend of Zleda I would add more, but it would take forever. So here we are, the No. 1 most creepy Place/Character/Music of all time (in my opinion) is: Tingle and the Happy Mask Salesman from the Legend of Zelda. Yep, both earned their Titles for creepy for similar reasons. Tingle is a freak whose OBSESSED with Fairies for unknown reasons and wishes to be one. As for the Salesman, he's a OBSESSED with masks, collecting Masks as a hobby is ok, but gathering for who-knows what is different. Worse thing is that I dunno who or what is the Happy Masks Salesman is or why's he there.